Hermione's Tudor Secret
by VampireWitch456
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione takes two spells that collided with her in order to save Tonks and Remus Lupin from death however instead of dying the spells hit her timeturner sending her through time to when King Henry VIII ruled England and her life changes forever
1. The War and a Surprise

Chapter One ~ the War and a Surprise

The Battle of Hogwarts...

Hermione Lilith Alexia Granger was fighting in the final battle at Hogwarts and she saw Tonks and Remus and so to save them she took the spell which collided with her and she fell and so Remus caught her but he went down with her in his arms and said "Mia why'd you do it"?

Hermione gasped in pain and said "T-Teddy needs his parents which is why I did that"

Tonks gasped seeing her friend in pain and said "I'll go get help" *goes to get help*

Remus saw Hermione was fighting the blackness and said "Hey don't you dare die it's not your time yet"

Hermione was in a lot of pain and said "I-I know" *reveals blood from when her timeturner cracked*

Remus gently takes the shards of glass out of her chest and said "i know it hurts Mia just hold on"

A golden glow surrounds her and she vanished from Remus's arms.

* * *

Tudor Era...18th November 1511 in the woods...

Hermione landed harshly in the woods and lost all consciousness.

A man with short dark brown hair and blue eyes was in the woods with his hunting party which were the Royal guard and his trusted ally and best friend and he noticed the girl and so he went over to the fallen maiden and his friend wandered over and said "Henry will she be alright"?

Henry looked at his friend and said "I don't know Charles let's get her back to court so the physician can look at her"

Henry picked her up and rode back to Court with his guard and best friend leaving the animals to their habitats but came back with the animals they caught.

* * *

The next day...in a chambers of the Royal Court...

Hermione woke up in a large bed and saw a man in a chair beside her bed and she groaned and he said "don't get up just yet you were badly injured when Charles and I found you my lady"

Hermione looked at the strange man wearing medieval clothing and she said "W-who are you"?

the man said "My name's Henry Tudor King of England"

Hermione looked shocked at the man that was sat beside her bed was King Henry VIII Tudor the one she studied as a little girl along with the Tudor era and said "My name's Lady Hermione Lilith Alexia Granger"

Henry looked at the beautiful woman known as Hermione and said "How come I haven't seen you at court before Lady Hermione"?

Hermione said "Because your majesty I don't come from this timeline and so by being here i'm changing the future"

Henry looked at her and said "Hermione maybe you're meant to change the timeline and English history"

Hermione sighed sadly and said "I really shouldn't be here your majesty trust me I've been through time before but not as far back but I know the rules of timetravel as changing it will result badly when I go back if I can go back"

Henry looked at her and said "If you do stay here you cannot wander England of this time alone you have to stay here please"

Hermione sighed knowing he was right and said "alright I'll do so"

Henry smiled and said "Good my wife Katherine of Aragon is in need of help a friend she can fully confide in and since I trust you will you be the baby's godmother"?

Hermione gasped and said "Whoa alright I'll do so but by doing this I'm changing the past well future bu then again it might be a good thing as I know everything happens for a reason"

Henry said "Maybe that's why you were sent here to change it"?

Hermione smiled and said "Maybe so well i might make the most of it if I'm trapped here my mother taught me etiquette as a child as did my grandmother and I know my manners"

Henry smiled back and said "Good and call me Henry when we're in private and I know you're magical I too am magical but I don't show it infront of muggles for obvious reasons though friends of mine Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff understand my gifts and helped me control them"

Hermione smiled but also shocked he knew the four Founders of Hogwarts and said "Only if you call me Hermione; also Hogwarts was the place they created I would know as I will go there in the future and actually as a child i learned of the Tudor era but that was before I found out I was a Witch"

Henry said "Hermione can I call you Mia"?

Hermione remembered Remus was the only one to call her that and said "The only one who called me that was Remus but then again he's not born yet and won't be for another 450 years or so. Yes you may call me Mia Henry.

Henry smiled at her and said "Good welcome to court Lady Hermione I wish you a pleasant stay whilst here I took the liberty of asking Katherine to buy you some new dresses as the one I found you in was dirty"

Hermione gasped and said "Thank you Henry also I was dressed in a dress? I wore jeans, top, a hoodie and denum jacket i guess time decided to change my attire"

Henry looked at her and said "I'm guessing so it also means you were sent here for a reason"


	2. Birth of Mary and 3 years later

Chapter Two ~ Mary Tudor and 3 years later...

Hermione recovered well and she helped her friend Katherine speaking Spanish to her occasionally.

* * *

18th February 1512...The birth of Mary Tudor

Katherine and Hermione sat in Katherine's chambers with Katherine's lady maids and Katherine felt a sharp pain and then Hermione knew Katherine's water's broke and she said to one of Katherine's lady's maids "Go fetch some blankets and water NOW!"

The maid went and did that and the other maids helped their Queen get comfortable and Katherine said "Hermione you need to get the physician here"

Hermione said "Katherine there's no time the baby's coming fast I know what i'm doing I took medical training"

Hermione helped Katherine give birth and deliver the baby and after Hermione gave her goddaughter to one of the maids to clean Hermione said "Congratulations Katherine you have a healthy baby girl"

Katherine was overjoyed and the King came in with the physician as the maid wrapped the newborn in a blanket and gave her to Katherine and Henry said "is the baby a boy or girl"?

Hermione said "Henry Katherine gave birth to a healthy baby girl"

Henry smiled but was a bit disappointed he didn't have a son but said "well done darling"

Katherine said "Thank Hermione she delivered our daughter"

Henry smiled and said "Thank you Hermione how did you know what to do"?

Hermione said "I took medical training before I came here"

Katherine said "Henry i'd like to name our daughter Mary"

Henry said "Mary's a nice name besides our daughter's healthy and strong"

* * *

3 years later...

Since then Katherine gave birth to 3 sons and a daughter but all died quickly after birth and so Katherine thought it probably wasn't meant to be but she loved her beloved daughter Mary as did Henry.

One day Hermione was called to Katherine's chambers and she said "Hermione i need your help I know my marriage with Henry is failing as I cannot give him an heir to secure the throne"

Hermione said "Katherine he loves you and Mary very much you know that"

Katherine said "Yes but he always has his mistresses"

Hermione sighed sadly knowing it was true and said "I know he has his affairs so what is it you wanted to talk to me about Katherine"?

Katherine said "I know the way he looks at you he looks at you the way he looks at me and Mary with love"

Hermione was shocked by Katherine's words and said "Henry loves you and only you truly"

Katherine sighed and said "I know this I want you to be his official mistress before that whore Anne Boleyn has a chance I don't trust her"

Hermione said "Katherine I know the history of England and I hate Lady Anne Boleyn a lot and she'd destroy England plus she's an evil Witch that much I can tell I mean she seduces him"

Katherine said "Which is why you must become his official mistress to ensure that she cannot get a hold of my throne"

Hermione said "Alright but if I become pregnant don't blame me if it's a boy"

Katherine smiled at her friend and said "If that's the case I'd be happy if you did give him a son"

Hermione didn't want to do it but for Katherine's sake she'd so it and she said "Okay I'll become his mistress his official one though I've turned all the offers down for your sake I mean he's asked me numerous times Katherine"

From then on Hermione become his official mistress and both Katherine and Henry separated Katherine also signed a treaty between England and Spain for the sake of both countries and she knew her nephew was the holy Roman Emperor it was best to sign the treaty but Mary was kept with her mother.


	3. Marriage, Pregnant and going back

Chapter Three ~ Marriage, Pregnant and going back

Hermione was in her quarters dressed in a very long white dress and her hair was placed upon her head with a crown.

After the ceremony came the celebration feast and both Henry and Hermione couldn't be happier.

Hermione was now married to Henry and she couldn't be happier she was in her quarters when she was told by the Royal Physician she was indeed with child and she couldn't be happier.

She went for a walk in the palace gardens with him and he said "sweetheart what is it"?

Hermione smiled and said "I'm with your child"

Henry smiled and said "You mean we're going to have a baby"?

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on her still flat stomach and said "Yes in 9 months you're going to be a father again"

Henry hugs her gently and said "that's wonderful"!

Later that night at the celebration feast Henry and Hermione announced their happy news and everyone was happy for their King and Queen.

Hermione was happy as ever and she was with Henry in their quarters and she said "Henry at some point I have to return to my own time I've changed history enough"

Henry sadly said "Why do you have to go back"?

Hermione said "Henry i wish to stay but my time isn't here and you know it"

Henry looked at his wife and said "I have something for you" *opens the box*

Hermione gasped at the gold locket that rested on a white gold chain and said "Henry It's beautiful"

Henry smiled and said "Not compared to you my Queen *places it around her neck* I want you to have it even when you go back"

Hermione smiled and said "Alright *sighs* Henry I'll miss you I love you with all my heart and I hope someday we'll be together again"

Henry looked at her and said "Will you resurrect me my love"?

Hermione said "If I have to then yes I will"

Henry said "Mia; look after our son or daughter and tell them I love them"

Hermione smiled at her husband and said "I will I promise Henry but for now I'm not going anywhere"

Henry smiled back and said "Good for now let's enjoy our night together alone"

Henry and Hermione enjoyed the night together.

* * *

The next morning they got dressed and Hermione with her ladies maids wandered the gardens and Marie one of her ladies maids said "how are; you today your majesty"? Marie had long red hair and green eyes.

Hermione smiled "I'm well Lady Marie but i fear I may have to return soon"

Another of her ladies maids who had long blonde hair and brown eyes said "To where your majesty"?

Hermione sighed knowing it was time to tell her ladies maids the truth said "Back to the future Lady Clara I come from 1998 I know that's 450 years or so"

One of her ladies maids which was new to court and had long black hair and brown eyes said "Your majesty we don't care you come from a different time we're just glad we have you as a Queen I mean you're so kind and compassionate like Katherine of Aragon was when she was Queen"

Hermione smiled and said "Thank you Lady Alyssa are you by any chance magical"?

Lady Alyssa said "Yes have you heard of my family line before your majesty"?

Hermione smiled and said "I've heard of the Prince line before yes as I knew Severus Snape my potions master he's and will be a brilliant one he taught me potions and was a great friend to me but he's or will be half-Prince don't worry I'm magical too but i'm a muggleborn you have nothing to fear"

Lady Alyssa smiled and said "Did you know his mother or father at all"?

Hermione sadly said "No because he told me she died when he was seventeen at the hands of Severus's father same with his little sister Rose"

Lady Alyssa gasped and said "The boy was abused"?

Hermione sighed and said "Yeah he told me that in private"

Charles Brandon wanders over and said "Majesty, ladies"

Hermione said "Lord Brandon what can I do for you"?

Charles said "I was just going to ask when you would return back to the future is all"

Hermione said "I hope not to return yet Charles for now I'm Queen but I might have to return unexpectedly so *gives Charles a letter* make sure Henry gets this if it does happen unexpectedly"

Charles said "Of course I will Hermione"

Just then a golden glow surrounded her and she vanished then re-appeared in Dumbledore's office and she said "why did you have to drag me back here"?!

The Portrait Albus Dumbledore said "Because it wasn't your time Hermione you know that"

Hermione was crying and angrily said "Yes but I'm carrying a child a child that thanks to you is never going to know his or her father and is out of time as he or she was conceived in the Tudor times"

Portrait Albus sighed and said "I maybe a portrait but i am a spirit of my former body"

Hermione calmed down for the sake of the baby and said "Oh okay"

Mary steps through a portal and said "what? Dad taught me a way to save myself"

Hermione smiled and said "His idea was you coming here *sighs* oh Mary *hugs her* what happened after I left"?

Mary sadly said "Dad re-married the whore Anne Boleyn and things went bad yes she gave birth to my half-sister Elizabeth but she convinced father to denounce me as Princess of England and whilst I was safe with my mother after she died father placed me in the same household as Elizabeth and I was known from then on as Lady Mary"

Hermione said "I'm sorry that happened hey at least she gets beheaded i would know as let's just say when I was little and went to a normal school I had to learn about the Tudor times"

Mary smiled and said "I created a living duplicate of myself in my place so no one would know except my father"

Hermione smirked at her step-daughter also her godddaughter and said "That's sneaky but brilliant"

Portrait Albus said "I take it she's your step-daughter then Miss Granger"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yup one who knows of magic and she's my goddaughter too"

Portrait Albus said "You'd best go to the Great Hall so people know you're still alive"

Hermione said "That was what I was going to do sir come on Mary let's leave the old portrait alone"

Hermione and Mary went into the Great Hall and Harry said "where'd you go and who's this"?

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Charming Harry to answer your questions this is my step-daughter/goddaughter Mary Tudor she's literally just come from the past"

Harry said "Wait the past as in...time travel"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yup and that's where i went to after i vanished from Remus's arms"

Harry said "You went to the Tudor times wow"

Hermione said "Hey don't blame me if I'm recorded in the history books but then again maybe not as I was Queen for a short period of time like 6 months but I spent 3 years as Henry and Katherine's friend hence how I became Mary's godmother"

Remus said "Well this is interesting Mia"

Hermione laughed and said "I know and now the war is over I can go get my parents but I'd rather wait 2 months or so as right now I'm not ready to go get them as I don't want to tell them a secret yet plus I can't exactly say once they have their memories back hi mum, dad I'm sorry I removed all memory of me existing but I'm pregnant and was married"

Remus said with amber eyes "I knew your scent was off plus I can smell the cub you carry"

Hermione smirked at the werewolf and said "Ooh okay and yes I'm pregnant except the baby will be born out of time since I ended up pregnant with the baby in the past"

Ginny said "We'll help you Mia i mean you need your friends for support so we'll all help you"

Hermione smiled at Ginny and said "I know you will"


	4. Telling her parents

Chapter Four ~ telling her parents

2 months later Hermione had a slight bump because she was now 3 months pregnant and in the 2 months she taught her goddaughter how to act in the modern times which took 3 weeks for Mary to adjust to but she did.

Mary and Hermione were in Australia and stood in front of a big house and so Hermione rang the door bell and Hermione's mum said "Can I help you dears"?

Hermione said "Yes Mrs Wilkins I'm Hermione Lupin and this is my goddaughter Mary can we come in?

Emma Wilkins said "Sure my husband's in his study writing a report"

Mary said "Its fine we understand"

They went into the house and sat on the sofa across from her and she said "so what's it you wanted to talk to me about"?

Hermione said "Do you remember this"? *gives her the photo*

Emma's memory comes back and she said "Mione...what where are we"?

Hermione said "Long story mum one I'd rather tell when dad's in the room"

Daniel Granger who was Hermione's father came into the room and said "Emma did we just forget we had Hermione"?

Emma responded to her husband and said "We did Dan and I want to know why"

Hermione sighed and said "Okay first thing is Mary's really my goddaughter she's also my step-daughter"

Dan looked at his daughter and said "You were married"?

Hermione said "I was but that was in a different time-zone *sighs* I'm the lost Queen of England and actually i hate my portrait makes me look like a vampire"

Emma gasped and said "Wait oh my no wonder when I looked at the picture of the lost Queen when you were young it resembled you wow that's weird"

Mary said "I'm the real Mary Tudor as before i left I created a living duplicate of myself so no one would know"

Dan looked at Mary and said "That's freaky but also cool"

Hermione smirked and said "Look mum, dad I sent you both here to Australia with no memory of my existence to keep you both safe"

Harry apparates in and said "Oops my bad sorry Mione"

Hermione smiled and said "It's alright Harry *rubs her stomach* i maybe 3 months pregnant but I'm having and raising my child out of time and place because he or she was conceived when I was Queen"

Emma said "Oh my god wow so why did you remove our memories again"?

Hermione sighed and said "Because of the 2nd Wizarding War against Voldemort;

Harry said "I'm here to help explain Mia's involvement"

Dan looked at Harry and said "Harry what exactly did you get my daughter involved in"?

Harry said "Well as you both may or may not know Voldemort killed my parents when I was one years old and gave me this lightning bolt shaped scar after I defeated him via my mother's protection. Before I was born there was a prophecy made about me and him that neither one can live whilst the other survives basically him or I would die and that's the reason he killed my parents. In his de-formed body he tried to kill me from 1st year till now and throughout these last 8/9 years Mia's been with me like our friend Ron has too. At the end of 4th year i was tricked to go to the cemetery where the Riddle's lay the birthplace of Voldemort anyways my parents traitorous friend Peter Pettigrew who framed my godfather Sirius Black for their deaths took my blood and Voldemort was re-born. 5th year was when the 2nd Wizarding War began and when Sirius was killed"

Hermione said "Do you both remember the grown-ups that collected me to go to a safe location from summer of 5th year and 6th year"?

Emma said "You mean the tall men and the woman"?

Hermione said "Yes they're friends of Harry and I who; are a part of a secret society known as the Order of Phoenix Dumbledore started it back in the 70's when the 1st Wizarding War began. Harry and I are a part of that said Order because with their help we the light side defeated the dark side"

Harry said "The reason Mione removed your memories was because she wanted you both safe from Voldemort as she feared they would kill you since muggles were going missing day by day and we were told it was how the 1st war started"

Dan said "So this guy was a lot like Hitler but with magic"?

Hermione said "Yes and that's why from 1997 till now Harry and I fought in the war we went on a hunt for pieces of Voldemort's soul also known as horcruxes as this guy wanted to become immortal and we destroyed them and Voldemort and so now it's safe to tell you both"

Emma said "Well that was interesting so how'd you end up in the Tudor times"?

Hermione sighed and said "I took 2 curses for mine and Harry's godson Teddy's parents but instead of my dying my timeturner cracked and I ended up in the Tudor times"

Dan smiled and said "Okay well congratulations on being pregnant Mia we're not mad at you and we now understand why you did what you did"

Harry and Hermione helped Emma and Dan Granger move back to England and once they were home and got re-settled in Mary said "what happens now"?

Hermione said "Well we live as normal of lives as we can and when i give birth in 6 months time we'll raise the baby together"


End file.
